musicfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Soul Engraved (Canadian Band)
Soul Engraved is a Canadian Extreme Metal band founded in 1986 by musician Aanya Larzon, the band went on a brief hiatus in 1987, but returned in 1990 recording their first album, the band went again on hiatus after Larzon's health problems, but in 2010 she returned again replacing the main vocalist at that time. The band has released 12 studio albums, 4 EPs and 5 singles. Biography The band was founded in 1986 by Aanya Larzon on vocals and lead guitar and drummer Daniel Ward, during the following months Jonas Davis joined on Bass and the band started to record their first demo. The next year, due to Larzon's marriage, the band went on hiatus but returned in 1990 to record the band's first studio album, Vomital Blood. Following works and Larzon's health problems The band released their upcoming works under Aleskei Bayle's now defucnt label, and also they started on a tour with Black Autumn in Europe, Australia and Latin America. In 2003, Bayle commited suicide and Larzon's health started to decay, she suffered from depression and was always crying as she has said it several times, this lead the band to find another vocalist/guitarrist, so by that time Alexandra White entered the band to replace Larzon. Works with White By 2004, the band announced a new album, this album featured a more Melodic/Symphonic Death metal style, the album was entitled "Numbers of Destruction" and was highly praised by critics. The following year, the band started to work in a Compilation featuring both Larzon and White songs, the compilation was entitled "Darkness and Sorrow: The Best of Soul Engraved". From 2006 to 2010, the band released 2 EPs and 4 studio albums. Larzon's return and Reek of Blood album In 2010, Larzon's health started to recover and she restarted her music career again, returning to Soul Engraved replacing White after her departure from the band. In 2011, the band released a new album called Reek of Blood, the same year, the band started a world tour. The band is currently working on a new studio album. Discography *Vomital Blood (Full Lenght/1990) *Soul Engraved (Full Lenght/1991) *The Seventh Child of Hell (Full Lenght/1992) *Putrefactid History (Full Lenght/1993) *Revival of Filth (Full Lenght/1994) *Misery - EP (1996) *Desolated Lands (Full Lenght/1997) *Number 2 - EP (1998) *Astral Blood (Single/2002) *Numbers of Destruction (Full Lenght/2004) *Darkness and Sorrow: The Best of Soul Engraved (Compilation/2005) *Flesh Masquerade (Full Lenght/2006) *Diabolical Putrfaction Humanized - EP (2007) *Commando S.S. (Full Lenght/2008) *Fire and Lungs - EP (2008) *The Great Deprivement (Full Lenght/2009) *Filthy Little S.E.X. Secrets (Full Lenght/2010) *Reek of Blood (Full Lenght/2011) *TBA (Full Lenght/2013 - 2014) Members *Aanya Larzon - Vocals & Guitar (1986 - 1987, 1990 - 2003, 2010 - ) *Daniel Ward - Drumms (1986 - 1987, 1990 - ) *Jonas Davis - Bass (1986 - 1987, 1990- ) Former Members *Alexandra White - Vocals & Guitar (2003 - 2010) Category:Death Metal Bands Category:Metalcore Bands Category:Musical Groups Stablished in 1986 Category:Canadian Bands